playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jak and Daxter/Gameplay
Overview Jak is able to perform different combos with melee and guns, as he's capable of swapping the different mods on his Morph gun to be used in many ways, similar to Jak II and Jak 3. His various gun mods are what make him an unique shooting character basically because of the fact that the mods run on 4/6 different eco energies with each eco representing itself in a different color used for mid-short range combat. He has 1/3 of his red mods, the Wave Concussor, which is based off power and strength and and serves as Jak's main combo-starter. He has his 2/3 blue mods, Arc Wielder & Needle Lazer, which are both useful for attacking at mid-range. The Arc Wielder is also useful for attacking multiple opponents.. His 3/3 yellow mods, the Blaster being his longest ranged weapon, Beam Reflexor good for destroying traps such as mines and Gyro Burster good for crowds in FFA. The 2/3 purple mods, the Peace Maker and Mass Inverter, are used for linking combos together. The Peace Maker can be used to stun opponents above Jak. Movelist *'Daxter Spin Kick' - - A multi-hit spinning kick attack that knocks the opponent away. *'Dashing Forward Punch' - or + - Jak does a dashing gut punch. Can use Uppercut afterwards. *'Uppercut' - + - Jak does a rising uppercut. *'Super Dive Attack' - + - Jak leaps into the air and dives into the ground, causing a small impact wave. *'Air Daxter Spin Kick' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Jet-Board Dash' - or + (Air) - Jak gets on his Jet-Board and dashes forward quickly, ending with a punch. *'Air Uppercut' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Super Dive Attack' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Hold down with square to perform Dive Attack repeatedly) *'Light Blast' - (As Light Jak) - Fires a blast of energy straight forward, killing anyone who touches it. *'Arc Wielder' - - Use a cannon and fire an electric beam of energy. *'Blaster' - or + - Use a rifle and fire three shots. *'Peace Maker' - + - Use a plasma rifle and fires a spark of purple energy. *'Beam Reflexor' - + - Use a rifle and fire three shots at the ground. *'Air Arc Wielder' - (Air), (Any direction to aim) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Blaster' - or + (Air), (Hold to repeat firing and to continously fire) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Peace Maker' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Beam Reflexor' - + (Air), (Hold to repeat firing) - Same as the ground version. *'Light Shield' - (As Light Jak) - Generates a shield of energy around him, killing anyone he touches. *'Gyro Burster' - - Use a rifle and fire a drone, which fire shots at the ground. *'Needle Lazer' - or + - Use a laser gun and fire 3 beams of energy that tracks the opponent. *'Mass Inverter' - + - Use a beam cannon and fire a blast of green energy, lifting foes up into the air. *'Wave Concussor' - + (Hold to charge/for Wave Concussor Strong) - Use an explosive cannon and fire a circular blast of red energy. *'Air Gyro Burster' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Needle Lazer' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Mass Inverter' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Wave Concussor' - + (Air), (Hold to charge/for Air Wave Concussor Strong) Same as the ground version. *'Flash Freeze'- (As Light Jak) - Creates a flash of energy that slows down any opponent who is near him. *'Light Boost' - (As Light Jak) - Gains a short boost of speed. (Throws) *'Daxter Pummel' - or - Daxter stomps on the opponent's head multiple times before Jak punches them away. *'Jet-Board Flip' - - Grabs the opponent and knocks them up into the air using his jet-board. *'Jet-Board Spin' - - Grabs the opponent and spins them around on his jet-board multiple times before letting them go. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Jak and Daxter Category:PSASBR Category:Naughty Dog